Please Remember
by All That Remains
Summary: Sonfic- Rory flashes back to when she and Dean were together while watching his wedding from afar. This is the prequel to The Rose.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I wish Lorelai was my mom, though. Please Remember by Leann Rimes is a song from Coyote Ugly. .  
  
A/N: This is the prequel to my other story, The Rose. So after you read this and you want a continuation of it, then read The Rose. But, I'm not adding chapters. If you haven't heard Please Remember off the Coyote Ugly CD, it's in the scene from the movie where Violet is riding the train and she's just broken up with Kevin. If you haven't seen Coyote Ugly, then go rent it.  
  
Rory stood a few feet away from the church and leaned against a tree. She wanted to see the wedding that Luke told her not to go to. It was Dean's wedding. For now, the outside of the church was empty, but there would be cheers and Dean and Lindsay would be coming out a married couple. Suddenly, memories of Rory and Dean came back to her.  
  
Time, sometimes the time just away  
  
And you're left with yesterday Left with the memories Rory remembered the first time she met Dean. It was her last day at Stars Hollow High and on that Monday, she was going to Chilton. She dropped her books and Dean stood over her. She made a Rosemary's Baby reference and he recognized it right away. Then they introduced each other. After that, he asked her to show her where Miss Patty's was. He picked up the box she dropped and she took him there. While, they were walking he told her he had been watching her. Rory doubted going to Chilton after meeting him, which sparked a fight with her mother.  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile  
  
And be happy for the time  
  
I had you with me  
  
At Rory's sixteenth birthday, she and Dean agreed to meet outside her house even though they weren't together. He had given her a leather bracelet with a medallion in the middle. He made the bracelet himself. Rory was touched. She could definitely feel there was something going on between the two of them.  
  
Though we go our separate ways  
  
I won't forget so don't forget  
  
The memories we made  
  
A week after that, Rory went into Doose's Market on impulse. She was pretending to stop when Dean came over. He worked there. Rory remembered how cute he looked in his apron. He offered her a free soda. He took two from the soda case and put them behind his back. He told her that whatever hand she guessed, she would get the soda that he was holding. Rory picked one hand and Dean leaned forward and kissed her. She said thank you and ran out still holding a box of cornstarch she didn't know she had in her hand.  
  
Please remember please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
Please remember our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Please remember please remember me  
  
Rory remembered the winter formal. It was her first dance with Dean and it was then when they officially declared themselves a couple. Also, it where Dean told Tristen to stay away from Rory, which he did. After the dance, Rory and Dean went to Miss Patty's and hung out. Later they fell asleep. Lorelai thought Rory had spent the night with Dean and got in a fight with Rory, but in the end, Lorelai believed her and they made up.  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say  
  
And it's sad to walk away  
  
With just the memories  
  
Rory and Dean were celebrating their three-month anniversary. After dinner Dean took her to a junkyard to show her a car he was building her. They went in the car and kissed for a while and then Dean told Rory that he loved her. Rory didn't know why, but she couldn't say, "I love you, too." Dean was furious and they broke up.  
  
Who's to know what might have been  
  
We'll leave behind a life and time  
  
I'll never know again  
  
Rory tried to move on the next day. Lorelai told her to wallow. She went to Madeline's party and kissed Tristen. She kissed him, but that only made her realize that she needed to wallow.  
  
Please remember please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
And remember please remember me  
  
Rory tried to tell Dean that she loved him, but things kept getting in the way. Finally, Dean came to her school because he thought he was trying to talk to her. He was about to leave and she finally said "I love you" and they got back together.  
  
Please remember please remember  
  
I was there for you  
  
And you were there for me  
  
And remember our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine  
  
While we were wild and free  
  
Please remember please remember me  
  
Rory's grandmother made her come out at the debutant ball. She needed an escort and asked Dean. It took a lot of convincing, but he came through. Rory recalled how cute he looked in a tux.  
  
And how we laugh and how we smile  
  
And how this heart was yours and mine  
  
Jess was the reason they broke up for good. Rory had felt the attraction getting stronger and stronger between the two, but she tried to push it away. Dean could see the attraction. At the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon when Rory and Jess were fighting, he ended things with her.  
  
And how a dream was out of reach  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me  
  
Rory went to Dean's house and apologized to Dean. She told him that he was a great boyfriend and she was going to miss him and that she hoped that one day he wouldn't be mad at her and they would be friends. Eventually, they did. Jess wasn't too happy about it at first, but he let it go.  
  
We took each day and made it shine  
  
We wrote our names across the sky  
  
Rory went to a hockey game with Lane and her fake boyfriend. Dean was on the team. When she and Lane came back from getting snacks, she saw him kissing Lindsay. He told her after the game that they were together and she was okay with it. She remembered how surprised she was when Dean told her he was going to marry Lindsay. She was surprised. She couldn't believe he was going to rush into their relationship. Unfortunately, her shock got him angry with her. She apologized and they made up.  
  
We ride so fast we ride so free  
  
And I knew that you had me  
  
The sound of joyous cheers snapped Rory back to reality. Dean and Lindsay came out arm in arm, happily. They kissed before cutting the cake. Rory couldn't watch anymore. She had to go home. Dean was married.  
Rory changed out of her fancy clothing and into her comfy jeans and gray t-shirt and went in the closet and took out the "Dean" box. It was full of momentos that she kept during their relationship. First she took out the bracelet that he made for her. Then she took out the dress from the winter formal. Then she took out the cornstarch she had accidentally shoplifted when Dean kissed her. The last items were his gloves from the debutant ball. He had given them back to her. Finally were some pictures of him and her and some of him alone.  
Rory suddenly didn't want to look anymore. Memory Lane was closed until she wanted to walk down it again. She wanted to lie down. She laid down on her bed. She didn't know why, but she felt tears coming on.  
"Rory," said Lorelai, walking inside the house. "Are you home?"  
Rory didn't answer. If she did, she would break down.  
"Rory?" called Lorelai. She walked into Rory's room.  
"Honey, are you okay?" asked Lorelai.  
Rory couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down into tears. Lorelai immediately ran over and gave her a hug. Rory sobbed on her shoulder.  
"He's married," sobbed Rory.  
"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," said Lorelai, stroking her hair. They pulled away.  
"I don't even know why I'm crying," sniffed Rory. "It's just.Even though we've been seeing other people for the past year I still can't believe that all this time, it's over. Now he's married and it's over for good."  
"I know," said Lorelai. "You're over him, but there's always going to be a little part of you that still loves him. Everyone has it with their exes."  
Rory broke down again and they hugged.  
"I need to lie down," said Rory.  
"Okay," said Lorelai, getting up to leave.  
"I don't want to be alone," said Rory. "Stay with me?"  
Lorelai rubbed her back when Rory laid down. She sent Dean a little mental message. Goodbye, Dean, thought Rory. You were a great boyfriend. Better than Jess. I'll miss you and think of you. I hope you and Lindsay are happy together. It was going to be tough, but she was going to find someone, but a small part of her wished Dean was that someone, but now it would never happen.  
  
Please remember  
  
Please remember  
  
A/N: Well, this is the prequel to The Rose. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
